Solo quiero besarla
by Lala2209
Summary: Él solo quería besarla, aunque al parecer el universo entero está en su contra, pero a veces, estar enfermo tiene sus ventajas.


**Solo quiero besarla**

Una chica pelirroja corría agitadamente por el Palacio. La habían mandado a llamar, cuando ella estaba en la cuidad, pues el segundo príncipe quería verla con urgencia. Ella estaba comparando unos libros de medicina cuando un guardia llegó a informarle, al parecer le príncipe estaba enfermo y no quería que nadie, que no fuera ella, le cuidara. Ese chico podía ser muy terco cuando quería.

Llegó a la entrada de su habitación. Kiki y Matsuhide estaban afuera. La chica sostenía una bandeja con un par de cosas.

-Son las medicinas – explicó – Ryuu las ha dejado hace un momento, pero el idiota de Zen no quiere tomárselas. Tal vez puedas convencerlo.

-Lo intentaré – dijo la chica mientras tomaba la bandeja y entraba a la habitación.

Zen estaba dormido en su cama, su cara estaba roja y no parecía muy cómodo, la pelirroja tocó su frente. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-Shirayuki – susurró el enfermo. - ¿Eres tú?

-Soy yo Zen – dijo la aludida –tienes mucha fiebre, deberías tomar tu medicina y dormir.

-Estoy bien, no necesitas preocuparte – dijo él mientras se incorporaba un poco en la cama.

-No lo estás – lo regañó – tu fiebre es muy alta ¿y cómo es eso de que no quieres tomar tu medicina? Ten – le tendió una cuchara con un líquido traslucido en ella.

-¿No sabe mal? – preguntó él, desconfiado.

-No, tiene buen sabor, ahora solo bébela – El chico abrió la boca un poco nervioso y tragó la medicina. Ella tenía razón, no sabía mal. ¿Por qué no la había tomado antes? Ah, claro, quería que ella lo cuidara.

*Flashback*

El segundo Príncipe de Clarines caminaba a altas horas de la noche por su palacio, tenía cuidado de encontrarse con los guardias, su destino, la habitación de la chica pelirroja, de la cual, estaba perdidamente enamorado. Se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta de madera y golpeó suavemente. La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a una chica pelirroja con un hermoso vestido, él se quedó embobado durante unos segundos. Mientras ella le miraba sonrojada. Un sonido les alertó de que alguien se acercaba. Zen se asustó de que su plan fuera descubierto, así que sin pensarlo entró a la habitación de la chica y cerró la puerta.

Se golpeó mentalmente al darse cuenta de que había contradicho sus palabras de hace tiempo, cuando le dijo a Shirayuki de que no entraría a su habitación. Pero inevitablemente comenzó a pasear sus ojos por todo el lugar. Estaba muy ordenado, habían grandes estanterías con libros, sobre un sillón había una manta y sobre ella un libro abierto. En una esquina de la habitación, cerca de la gran ventana que daba al balcón de la habitación, había un jarrón con un ramo de flores, y él podía reconocerlas. Le había pedido al jardinero que le hiciera un ramo con las flores más hermosas del jardín y que se lo mandara a Shirayuki.

La muchacha en cuanto vio lo que el joven príncipe observaba, se sonrojó un poco.

-Son muy hermosas, Gracias – dijo en un susurró audible para el joven.

-Sí, lo son ¿verdad? – ella asintió – pero tú eres mucho más hermosa.

En ese instante, se acercó a la chica, quien estaba completamente sonrojada, la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a acercar su rostro, estaba dispuesto a besarla.

Pero el reloj anunció las doce de la noche, entonces se maldijo por haber tardado tanto, pero aun así luchando contra su instinto de besarla, la tomó de la mano y salieron corriendo de la habitación. Pasaron por los pasillos y como Zen sabia todos los lugares por los cuales podían salir de palacio, corrieron hacia el jardín. Tomó a la chica entre sus brazos y saltaron hacia el otro lado, saliendo por fin, y se dirigieron a la cuidad, donde había una especie de festival, pues habían luces y música.

En el centro de la cuidad todos celebraban, aunque la fugitiva pareja no sabía que era, aunque en realidad no siempre habían motivos para hacer una celebración, digamos que la gente estaba feliz y quería celebrar, recorrieron las ferias, comieron manzanas acarameladas, y pasearon cerca de un rio, todo lo hicieron mientras se tomaban de la mano, y claro la gente estaba tan ocupada festejando que ni cuenta se dieron de que su príncipe estaba con una chica. Por ultimo fueron a la plaza y bailaron juntos al compás de la música, rodeados de muchas parejas que se veían contentos.

Mientras paseaban por un puente, Zen abrazó a la chica que temblaba, pues hacia mucho frio y el había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para salir corriendo con ella y no dejarla tomar siquiera algo con que abrigarse. Le dio su capa y la envolvió en sus brazos, ella solo podía sentirse feliz y nerviosa a la vez, las sensaciones producidas cuando él la tocaba eran indescriptibles, como cientos de mariposas que querían salir de su estómago, seguidas por un escalofrió en su espalda, un calor que se arremolinaba en sus mejillas y en su pecho, y sus piernas le temblaban, solo eso podía describir, todo lo demás que sentía era una mezcla extraña de sentimientos y emociones que ni siquiera conocía.

El príncipe se separó un poco de ella con la intención de terminar lo que había dejado pendiente en la habitación de la chica, llevaban horas caminado y disfrutando, pero él no había tenido la oportunidad de besarla aún. Se acercó lentamente al rostro de la nerviosa chica y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, la vio cerrar los ojos, a la espera de que sus labios se encontraran.

-Mamá – gritó un niño, mientras corría por el puente con su hermanita de la mano. El niño pasó tan rápido que sin querer empujó a la joven pareja que estaba en el lugar, haciendo que Zen callera al riachuelo.

-Zen ¿estás bien? – preguntó Shirayuki preocupada.

-Sí, estoy bien – decía el príncipe mientras se ponía de pie, genial, ahora estaba empapado y ni siquiera había podido besar a la mujer que quería. Al parecer el destino se empeñaba en que el no cumpliera ese simple deseo. – Achuu! – estornudó el joven.

-Es mejor que volvamos al Palacio, hace mucho frio y podrías enfermarte.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí. – pero vio como la chica temblaba - ¿tienes frio? – ella asintió lentamente.

-Entonces si es mejor que nos vayamos. – Salió del riachuelo lo más rápido que pudo y llegó a al lado de la chica. Volvió a tomar su mano y caminaron hacia el palacio.

Entraron sigilosamente para que nadie los viera, Zen fue a dejar a Shirayuki a su cuarto y se despidieron.

Al otro día cuando la chica estaba buscando libros, fueron a avisarle de que el príncipe estaba enfermo y ella fue a cuidarlo.

*Fin Flashback*

Zen se había quedado dormido y su fiebre ya estaba bajando. Ella decidió dejarlo dormir y se fue a su habitación, ya era muy tarde y cuando se pudo de pie notó que una mano sujetaba la suya y al parecer no tenía la intención de soltarla. Shirayuki miró a Zen un poco sonrojada y se sentó a su lado.

Cuando el chico despertó, sintió un peso sobre su pecho, se sonrojó un poco al ver que Shirayuki se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada en él. No se movió de su lugar hasta que la chica despertó.

-Buenos días – dijo él

-Buenos días.

-¿Dormiste bien? – ella se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-S-sí, gracias – dijo ella. De pronto una comezón le molestó en la Nariz – Achuu! – soltó la chica.

-¿estás bien? - preguntó él mientras ponía una mano en la frente de la chica – creo que tienes fiebre.

-Ah – ella parecía confusa – me duele un poco la cabeza, creo que es mejor que me vaya a descansar un poco.

Ella se fue a su habitación. Zen se levantó, tomó un baño, se vistió, y tomó la medicina que estaba sobre una mesa de su habitación. Otra vez caminó hacia la habitación de la chica y golpeó suavemente, la abrió y la encontró dormida sobre la cama. La tomó en sus brazos y la acomodó para luego cubrirla con las mantas. Tomó la medicina y le dio un trago para luego acercarse a los labios de la chica y dársela directamente de los suyos. Ella la tragó sin ningún problema. Zen sonrió y luego volvió a besarla mientras dormía, al fin podía besarla, aunque se aseguraría de que esas veces se repitieran más seguido. Se sentó en una silla a su lado y se quedó observándola.

Esta vez sería su turno de cuidarla.

**FIN**

**Hola! Me encanta este manga y la verdad es que estoy feliz de ser la primera que escriba un fic en español de esta encantadora pareja. Espero que les guste. Bye Bye.**


End file.
